Find 815 clues/January 21
Video - Recap This video summarizes events that have occurred so far in the game. 4pPWd9joaZ0 Video - Activity Intro ytJ15_BhET4 Activity - Hack the Chart Plotter The player must attempt to break the chart plotter encryption by using special code combinations. The activity is based on Mastermind, a board game where one player attempts to break a code made up of a combination of colors. The particular letters and numbers that are given each time are random, and there is no algorithm for determining the solution from the given setup. Tips Start by narrowing down which of the eight possibilities are in the collection of five by testing two at a time. If at any time one is determined to be in the correct position (red), keep entering it there on each subsequent row and test pairs in another position. When a collection of five is determined (all white or a mixture of red and white), narrow down the whites to the correct position one by one, trying them in various positions that they haven't been tried in already. Additional tips: *For determining the group of five by testing pairs: **If the result is two white dots, they are both in the code but in the wrong position. Move on and test the next pair, remembering that those two are in the puzzle. **If the result is two black dots, neither is in the puzzle. Move on to test the next pair. **If the result is one white dot, use the next row and enter only one of them in another position. It is either in the puzzle, or the other one is. Move on with another pair. **If testing the last pair to determine which is in the puzzle, just enter one of them; the result is either that it is in the puzzle, or the other one is. **If the result is one white and one red, enter one of them in the next row; either that is the red or the other one is. *For narrowing down whites to reds: **Start with the one that has been eliminated from the most positions. ***If a letter/number has been white in four positions, it will be red in the remaining one; don't test it, just enter it in there and test the next white. Video - if you lose As an automated alert appears on the screen and a beeping noise is heard, Sam looks helplessly at Talbot and Ockham as they walk in, catching him in the act. wHTw5WL_uVI Video - if you win FBTr4DJGmFo Stegosaurus code The password for the OPENSTEGO stegosaurus picture from January 17 was discovered. After the video where the chart plotter was successfully hacked, an image of arrows and number signs briefly appears, which can be used in conjunction with the braille message from January 18. The number signs signify the braille equivalent of numbers, and the arrows can be used to determine letter case, resulting in the password X4x98adf09 (using Braille AOE Font at dafont.com). When extracting the stegosaurus file with the OpenStego software and entering the password, the following binary file results: The binary translates to a string of hexadecimal code: The hexadecimal code translates to a string of Base64 code: The Base64 code translates to: It is the title of a Walt Whitman poem, When I heard the Learn’d Astronomer: January 21, 2008